Known as a conventional laser processing method in the technical field mentioned above is one which irradiates a planar object to be processed with laser light having a wavelength of 1300 nm, so as to form a modified region to become a starting point region for cutting in the object along a line to cut the object (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).